When Undercover becomes Reality
by shooter124
Summary: Kensi and Deeks are undercover when they have to bring their "thing" into an OP. Can they concentrate enough to carry out the mission or will the OP and their "thing" go up smoke.
**This is something I started probably 2 years ago, I just found it again on my computer a couple weeks ago and thought I would finish it. I started it before they got together so this was what I thought would happen (or hoped :]). Well I hope you like it. Champ!**

 **I do not own anything!**

Here I am again, in a too small dress, in a bar filled with criminals that can't take their eyes off me. The funny thing about this is, the man I really want looking at me, is grinding on some girl with more tattoos than skin.

" _Deeks, really…"_ I said through my com.

" **Hey at least I picked someone up, what have you done"**

Deeks and I are undercover at a bar that is suspected of being a cover for a terrorist cell. Sam and Callen are outside listening in and Eric has us hooked into the video cameras so they can see everything going on in the bar. I am sitting at the bar waiting for someone to take interest. We had gotten intel that the men in this terrorist cell like to keep the company of women with the exotic, lots of tattoos look.

" _Remember you just need to get him alone so that we can make the arrest without any of the other guys seeing"_ Sam instructed.

"Kens, on your 3 o'clock, a man about 6'2, black hair… he can't keep his eyes off you he hasn't looked away for almost 5 minutes" Callen informed me "Eric find out who that is".

" _ **On it"**_ Eric and Nell said in sync.

I looked to my right as I flicked my hair and saw who he was pointing out. I knew right away that he was of an Alpha male nature, a man like that would not like something that he thought was his to be with anyone else.

" _Deeks, I need you to dance with me right now"_

I stood up and walked toward the dance floor and saw Deeks leave Ms. Hoe (eye roll) and walk towards me. Deeks looked so good tonight; he was being Max so he had on his trademark brown leather jacket, paired with black jeans and a white V-neck shirt that showed off his lean body, it was not hard to pretend to be attracted to him.

Deeks walked up to me and grabbed my waist and pulled me against him while walking back to the middle of the dance floor.

"Make sure that he can still see us" I told Deeks through my teeth.

"O, don't worry we'll give him a show" Deeks said in my ear.

" _Remember to keep this at least 14 A guys"_ Both Deeks and I rolled our eyes at Sam's fatherly tone.

Deeks had spun me around so that my back was against his chest and my front was facing the man we believe is from the terrorist cell. Deeks had his hands on my hips and was grinding me down on his pelvis; I could feel his breath on my neck. The bass in the music was pounding through my body as we danced "Turn me around to face you, and then spin so your back is to him" I whisper yelled in Deeks' ear.

Deeks did what I said but what I did not think about were the consequence of my actions, from this angle I could feel the effect I was having on him.

"I'm sorry…" He trailed off "I can't help it …"

"No, it's ok, I can work with that" I said low enough for the rest of the group not to hear me as I smirked at him and grinded into him harder. I heard him let out a soft moan "Kens, wha-what are you doing"

"I need to show this guy that there is a chance that I am going to go home with you not him" I said looking him dead in the eye "I need you to kiss me on the neck"

I felt his hesitation as he leaned into me and then with an open mouth he touched my neck. Now this is not the first time that we have had to do this, but it is the first time that I haven't been telling Deeks all the ways I could kill him in his ear.

Both Deeks and I were getting more into it and his teeth were coming out every so often and biting an area on my neck and sucking, I knew I was going to have a hickey tomorrow that would be a bitch to cover up. I couldn't stop him though it just felt too good, with us grinding and him attached to my neck, I could almost forget why we were here.

"Guys you have to make it better" Callen urged us "I wouldn't even believe that"

" _Is that a challenge"_ I lifted my brow "Deeks I think we need to turn it up a notch" Deeks' head snapped to mine so fast that he could have gotten whiplash, he quickly cleared his face and then I saw his usual grin come out.

"Alright I'm game, let's see what you got partner" Deeks was looking down at me like he didn't believe I would do anything. I grabbed the back of his neck and crashed our lips together, the kiss quickly started to become heated. Deeks pulled my body flush against his and ran his tongue across my bottom lip asking for entrance and I gladly gave it. We were not even dancing anymore, it was just a full blown make out session that I couldn't stop even if I wanted to.

"Ok, better"

Not even Callen's voice in my ear could stop me right now. Deeks had a death grip on my hips that would probably leave bruises tomorrow but I was past the point of caring. I knew that this was getting out of hand and we needed to start dancing again, I could feel Deeks grinding right into my center and it felt amazing. I pulled away and spun to have my back towards him again.

"What? Couldn't handle the heat" Deeks said into my neck while he started to sway my hips against his for me. The strobe lights were making my eyes hurt so I kept them closed and I could feel the heat from the hundred other people that were dancing and trying to get lucky tonight. But I could barely breath, I was trying to recover from that kiss. Deeks had never affected me this much, I mean, we have done this dozens of times. Why was he doing this to my body now. I could feel every effect he had on me, my body was starting to sweat and I was sure that my panties were soaked through.

"I just need to breath, take me outside" I panted out.

"Thats a good idea, the target most likely will follow you out" Callen commented from our ears.

Deeks grabbed my hand and started weaving through the sweaty bodies in the club to make it to the back door. As soon as the door opened I took a deep breath and immediately felt my head clear. The back was barely lit with small yellow lights, but I could see Sam's Charger in the distance which gave me a sense of calm knowing we could have back up in seconds.

" _Press her up against the wall Deeks, continue where you left off inside, Eric says he is following you out. You have 40 seconds until he is outside"_ Sam directed.

Deeks turned and pushed me towards the wall, not to gently, but soft enough that it didn't hurt. He put both of his hands on either side of my head, effectively caging me in, and quickly leaned down. We were locked in a heated makeout session once again and my hands were in his wavy blond hair, I couldn't get close enough. I love his hair even though I make fun of his, "styled by pillow look", his messy hair and 3 day scruff does something to me that should be illegal.

" _30 seconds"_

Deeks was getting more into it, and once he leaned his whole body on mine there was not even a hair between us. He started grinding his not so little situation into me and I couldn't stop the moan that went past my lips.

Low enough that it was just the two of us that would hear Deeks whispered "Imagine if we didn't have an audience. I could have you back at my place, pinned to my door. Your legs would be wrapped around my waist and there would be many more of those sounds coming from your mouth" He grabbed my right leg and wrapped it around his waist, which gave him even better access to the area that I needed him in most.

" _20 Seconds"_

Deeks was keeping a high paced rhythm and with every thrust I could feel myself going higher, and it would not be long before I had, probably, the best orgasm of my life.

"Deeks" I moaned out, trying to get him to finish this before the guy came out. I needed to be completely focused for when the target was here and I wouldn't be able to do that if I was to tightly strung.

He pulled his head away far enough that he could see my eyes. I knew he got the message when I saw that God damn smirk on his face. "Please" I mouthed to him.

He obviously got the message because he doubled his efforts and attached his mouth to my neck which was my weak spot. "Come on Kensi, get there"

" _10 seconds"_

His left hand moved from where it was on my ribs to my ass and forced my hips to go faster and harder, and I could feel it, it was right there. I could hear myself panting, I just needed something…

Deeks' teeth sunk into my neck where my shoulder met my neck and that was it, I came and I came hard. I had to bring his lips to mine in order to have him swallow my moans.

" _5... 4...3...2...1… on our way"_

Deeks was ripped from my grasp and before I could react they were fighting.

"Let him hit you Deeks, we got Kensi" Callen yelled so Deeks could hear him over the fight.

I saw Deeks start backing down just slightly and then he let the guy have an opening and got punched square in the jaw. Night night Deeks.

"You will be coming with me tonight" the man said in a heavily accented voice and stepped over Deeks body

"Ya I don't think so" I said back and before he could react I hand his arm behind his back and pushed against the wall "Federal Agents, you are coming with us".

"Kens we got this, go make sure Deeks is ok" Callen was behind me and grabbed the suspect him and Sam started dragging him away and back to their car.

"Meet you guys back at ops after we drop this guy at the boatshed, go and take a shower and meet us there for the debrief" Sam called over his shoulder.

I ran over to Deeks and saw that he was already up and shaking off the hit.

"You good partner" I asked. He held up a finger signaling me to give him a minute, and I could see he was watching as Sam and Callen drove off. As soon as they turned the corner Deeks grabbed me and had me up against the wall again.

"We having something that I would very much like to continue" He whispered in my ear making me shiver.

I knew that this was a bad idea but I didn't care at this point. I pulled his head down to mine and we started a furious kiss that heated me to the bones.

"We need to continue this somewhere, where I can get this dress off you" He pulled my hand to the car and hopped in the drivers seat. Once I got in he started the engine and pulled out faster than normal. Not wanting the heat to disappear I did something that I would not normally do. I reached over and palmed his cock that was rock solid against my hand. We swerved a little but Deeks recovered.

"Kens" He said to me with warning, but when had that ever stopped me.

"What?" I said as innocently as I could, given where my hand currently was.

He said nothing but I heard his breathing start to come harsher and faster. He grabbed my hand and tightened my grip, I could see that he was starting to get carried away. I slipped my hand from his and put it back in mine. He took a deep breath and I felt the car rev, we were going faster.

In no time we were pulling up to his house, inside and in the bedroom but he didn't stop there we went to the bathroom and he started to carefully take off my dress.

I looked at him questioningly and he just kept doing what he was doing but then "If we are going to do this, I want you to be you, not this person covered in tattoos" he said quietly.

I nodded and once he had the buttons done on my dress I turned around and let it fall to the floor (before picking it up and hanging it up in his bedroom because if I ruined this dress Hetty would do more than kill me). When I got back Deeks had his back to me and he was completely naked turning on the water. I went up behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"As much as I would love to do this slow, we don't have a lot of time" Deeks whispered. He quickly spun and lifted me into his arms and carried me into the shower.

1 HOUR LATER

"Deeks I need a shirt" I called from the bathroom, to Deeks who was in the bedroom "I already have jeans here"

About a minute later he came in holding a blue v-neck shirt "Here this one should do, I know how much you love it" He said with a smirk and a wink.

I threw it on and tied a knot at the back so it didn't look so huge on me. I looked in the mirror to continue to get ready and made eye contact with Deeks in the mirror "You look so sexy in my clothes, you should wear them everyday" He laughed.

I just rolled my eyes and pushed him out of the way and walked out of the bedroom and into the front hallway and put my shoes on "We have to get going! The debrief is going to be starting soon" I called over my shoulder. I saw him out of the corner of my eye, and watched him while he got ready.

"I know my butt is amazing feel free to keep staring" he said "Also if you think this is just a one time thing you're crazy" he looked at me and I could see the determination in his eyes, but I could also see something else that I couldn't quite place.

"When did I say this was a one time thing" I winked at him before walking out the door.

This was way more than just a one time thing. It was the beginning of an amazing life together.


End file.
